Remembering the Ones We Love part 1
by fatesvoice529
Summary: Darkwing gets into an accident and loses his memory. Can Gos and Launchpad help him get it back?
1. Default Chapter Title

Before we start I'd like to say that all mistakes in this are mine and mine alone. That's including spelling and medical terminology. Also I don't own DW, Gos, or Launchpad. All others I do. And please review.   
  
  
**Remembering the Ones We Love pt.1  
**By: Dawn Powell  
  
  
  
For the past week the city of St. Canard had been plagued by a major crime wave, run by the biggest names in the business, Bushroot, The Liquidator, Megavolt, Quackerjack, and let's not forget the head of the gang, Negaduck. They were slowly draining the money out of all the major banks leaving them without enough money to run all the big companies.  
  
That was until Darkwing Duck started working overtime. St. Canard was his city and he considered himself it's sentinel. If it took him wairing himself raggid protecting he thought of it as part of the job.  
  
There was one little girl that didn't see it that way, though. Gosalyn Mallard understood her dad's position, but that didn't mean she had to see him lose himself over it. And if one was to follow a certain duck home they would see just how far she was willing to go to keep him safe.   
  
"But, Dad! You need to slow down. You're this close to..." Drake Mallard aka. Darkwing Duck held up a hand, stopping her in mid-arguement.  
  
"Gosalyn, I know what you're going to say. It's the same thing you've been telling me for the last three days. That I need to get some rest, yadda, yadda, yadda. And I completely agree with you, but how am I going to get any rest with those freaks out there trying to take over my city, piece by piece? Tell me that, Missy." He paused for a minute and took a good look at Gosalyn's face and saw just how his words affected her. More tenderly he continued. "Look, I'm sorry, Gos, but this whole thing's been taking it's toll on me and it's left me a bit grouchy."  
  
"Tell me about it. Getting no sleep for three days does tend to do that to a person." She felt she had the right to be a bit cross too. It wasn't like she was getting a heck of a lot of sleep either. Not when her dad was out there risking his neck for people that probably didn't care.  
  
Drake started to say something when what she had just said rang through his foggy mind. "What did you just say?"  
  
Gosalyn thought back what she said, trying to come up with that bit of information he was seeking. "Um... Getting no sleep for three days does tend to do that to a person?"  
  
"That's it. How did you know that I haven't slept for three days? It's not like you've been up with me." As the words past his lips his mind came up with a scenero that could explain how his daughter got that information. Only one person could have told her that...  
  
"Launchpad told me."  
  
Drake turned to glare at his sidekick, who was trying his hardest to blend into the wall behind him. "Oh he did, did he? Well, for your information I have slept." He turned back to face his daughter and saw the disbelief in her eyes.  
  
In a hard voice she asked him the question he hoped she wouldn't think of. "When?"  
  
He had to tell her the truth. If he didn't she would see right through it. "Um... A few minutes here and there. Look, I'll make you a deal. Let me finish patrolling tonight and even if nothing comes up I'll take the next couple of days off and spend them resting. Deal?" He held out his hand to seal the deal.  
  
Reluctantly, she took it. Really she didn't have a choice. After all he was the adult and she was only a little kid. Giving a sigh she repeated his last word and added a few of her own. "Deal. But than do I really have a choice in this?" After letting go of his hand she crossed her arms tightly across her chest.  
  
He bent down and kissed her head. "Nope." With Launchpad following closely behind him he hopped on one of the transporter chairs.  
  
As Launchpad walked past her, she grabbed his arm and told her dad. "Why don't you go on ahead, Dad. I need to ask Launchpad something before you go on patrol."   
  
Drake looked over at the two trying to figure out what was going on with his daughter. When he failed to figure it out he just gave her his usual farewell. "Alright. I'll meet you at the tower, LP. Don't worry, Gosalyn, I'll be home in a couple of hours." And he hit the statue's head, activating it.  
  
Nervously, Launchpad faced Gosalyn. "So what did you need to ask me?"  
  
"Actually, it's more like a favor. Could you keep close to dad tonight? I know you always do, but tonight don't leave his side for a minute. You and I both know he's exhausted and when he gets that way he tends to make mistakes. So can you do that for me?" She looked at him with pleading eyes.  
  
At her request Lauchpad's nervousness disappeared. Giving her a tired smile he agreed to do that for her. It was the least he could do after all they've given him.  
  
"Thanks, Launchpad. Now you better get going before dad decides to come back and get you."  
  
"OK. I'll see in the morning then." He sat down in the seat Drake had just vacated.  
  
"Bye, Lauchpad. Please be careful out there." She gave him a small wave before turning away from him. Behind her she could hear him quietly promise that they'd be careful and the whirl of the chair as he left.  
  
With his disparture a new uneasiness settled into the pit of Gosalyn's gut, and for a brief moment she considered following them that night. She threw the idea out of her mind. If she were to follow them it wouldn't do any good, her dad would drop her off at home and they'd be back to square one. No, she decided to stay home for once. So she plopped down on the couch and tried to watch some TV. Even her favorite shows couldn't hold her attention for long so she decided to go upstairs and get some rest.  
  
Meanwhile at the tower Drake, dressed in his costume, was quickly wearing a path in the floor. "Where's Launchpad? He should have been here by now." Just then he heard the sound of the chair. Just as it slowed to a stop Darkwing felt his foot start to tap impatiently on the cold floor.  
  
Even before Launchpad could get himself out of the chair, Darkwing pounced on him. "So did Gosalyn give you her instructions? That was what she did, wasn't it?" He didn't wait for Launchpad's answer. "Don't bother answering I already know she did."  
  
Launchpad sighed. He could tell this was going to be a long night, Darkwing was in one of his moods. He hoped that they would wrap this case up soon so he would unwind. "DW, she's just trying to keep you from getting yourself killed. If that happened then what would she do?"  
  
For a moment Darkwing's face softened at the thought of his little girl being alone in the world. Then it hardened again. "I'm a grown man for God's sake. I can take care of myself. I don't need someone telling me when to go to bed. I left those days a long time ago. Now come on. We don't have time to waste. Negaduck and his gang are out there ruining my city." His cape went flying over his shoulder as he spun around. If he had been listening closely he would have heard Launchpad say under his breath, "Maybe it's time someone did tell you what's good for you."  
  
Outloud he tried one more time to get his friend to take the night off. "Are you sure you want to go out tonight?"  
  
Darkwing gave out an exasperated sigh. "Launchpad, I already told you I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me crashing the Ratcatcher. Jeez, you're getting to sound like Gosalyn. I didn't know I had another worry wart in the family." He hopped on the bike and waited for Launchpad to get in the sidecar. Wearily, Launchpad got in and Darkwing started the bike and they roared off into the night.  
  
For the first time in a week St. Canard was quiet. To Launchpad it was a blessing but to Darkwing it was a danger sign. He believed in the saying, 'The calm before the storm,' and to him this night was that calm. He didn't like it.  
  
It wasn't until 7:00 that morning before Darkwing had had enough patrolling and decided it was time for them to go home. He called over to Lauchpad to tell him of his plans only to find him fast asleep in the car next to him. His weary expression turned soft as he watched his friend sleep and he felt bad for how he treated his only family earlier.  
  
With the combination of exhaustion and the mixture of feelings, Darkwing wasn't paying that much attention to his driving and never saw the cat until the very last moment. Slamming on the breaks spinning the bike. While the bike was in midspin Launchpad woke up. He only had time enough to let out a strangled cry as he was thrown from the bike, landing in a pile of garbage bags.  
  
Darkwing on the other hand wasn't so lucky. He was still trying to get control of the Ratcatcher as it went around and around. Darkwing let out his own cry of fear as the bike slammed into a light pole, sending him flying. As he flew through the air he could hear Launchpad yell out, "DW!" and then everything went black as his head made contact with the wall of a building.  
  
Launchpad couldn't believe it. One minute he was sleeping peacefully and the next he was in a pile of garbage while Darkwing was laying not ten feet away, unconcious. He started clambering his way out of the bags all the while yelling at Darkwing.  
  
Finally he was able to free himself from his binds and he rushed over to his friend. "DW?" Bending down he placed a hand on Darkwing's shoulder and gave him a gentle shake, trying to wake him up. "Come on DW. Wake up. You gotta wake up." Still Darkwing laid there, oblivious to what was going on around him.  
  
Frantically he looked around the small crowd that had gathered at the scene, searching for help. He leaned back on his heels, "Please someone. Help us." He pleaded with them. Someone, he didn't know who, pulled out a phone and dialed 911. Launchpad could hear the guy with the phone try to ask him questions but he could answer them. His mind was blank except with a single thought, 'Hang on DW. Just hang on.'  
  
After what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a few minutes, an ambulance pulled to a stop in front of the scene and the paramedics quickly took in the scene. They were soon joined by two squad cars. As Officer Richard Stewart climbed out his vehicle he took in the scene and gave out a low whistle. To him it seemed that if anyone got out of that one alive they were damned lucky. The bike that crashed was literally wrapped around the pole.  
  
Quickly he went up to the group of witnesses standing off to the side. "OK, can someone tell me what happened here?" All at once ten voices blasted him. He held up a hand trying to get them quiet. Finally he had to bring his fingers to his lips to give out a shrill whistle. Finally he got them to settled down. "Let's try this again. How about we start with the caller. Are they still here."  
  
A tall business man stepped up. "That would be me."  
  
Stewart pulled out his notebook from his breast pocket. "Alright then, tell me exactly what you saw. Starting from the beginning please."  
  
The man took in a deep breath, "We...Well, those two men over there," he nodded to where the paramedics were working on Darkwing. "...they were riding along in that bike when all of the sudden a cat darted out in front of them. He..." he pointed at Darkwing again, "slammed on his brakes and the bike started spinning. The first time it spun the passenger was flown from his seat, landing in those garbage sacks. The driver was still on it when it hit the light pole. That's when he himseld flew off and hit the wall. That's it. Are they going to alright?" The man knew that he would be hearing the sound of flesh meeting brick for a long time after that night and the thought of that made him shiver.  
  
Stewart saw the tremble go through the other man's body and he reached over to pat his shoulder. "I'm sure they'll be fine. Tell you what, I'll go over and find out how they're doing and I'll come back and tell you."  
  
The man looked gratefully at him. "That would be great. Thank you."  
  
Stewart gave him a reassuring smile. "You're welcome. Oh, one more thing, is there anything anyone wants to add to this statement?" Everyone shook their heads. "OK then, I'll be back in a fw minutes." He gave the group one last look before he slowly made his way over to where the paramedics were working on Darkwing.  
  
As he went up to the group he called out the head paramedic by name. "Hey Steve."  
  
Steve Winslow's head snapped up at the sound of his name being called. When he saw who it was a tired smile spread across his face. "Hi, Richard. Some night huh?" He looked back down, finishing up putting a collar around Darkwing's neck so they could get him on a backboard and transport him to the hospital.  
  
"Yeah, it is. So's how's are boy doing?"  
  
Steve frowned. "Well, the good news is that his vitals are stable, but he's not responding to any outside stimulation."  
  
"So what exactly does that mean?" He'd heard this many times, but never really knew what it meant.  
  
"It means he could have head injuries. We won't know for sure until we get him to the hospital and have the doctor look at him."  
  
"How about the other guy?"  
  
"He's got a few bruises and scratches, but other than that he's fine. Have you talked to him yet?"  
  
"No, I was going to do that after I talked to you. Why?"  
  
"I think you may find this pair interesting." He made a gesture at the figure below them. That's when Richard got his first good look at the victim.  
  
"Oh my God. Don't tell me that's who I think it is."  
  
"Bingo. It's Darkwing Duck. Look would you mind giving his partner a ride to the hospital after you get done talking to him. We have to get Darkwing out of here."  
  
"All right. I'll see you later. Take care of him would you. He may be a pain in the ass sometimes but he's helped us out more than some people want to admit. I'm not naming names though."  
  
"Will do, Richard. Don't worry he's in good hands." Steve turned to the other paramedic and nodded, indicating that he was ready to go. "See ya later." And they were off.  
  
Launchpad tried to follow them but Richard stopped him. "Excuse me. I need to ask you some questions."  
  
He shook his head vigorously. "What? No, I can't right now. I need to go with them."  
  
Richard repeated Steve's words back to Launchpad. "Don't worry he's in good hands. I knew the paramedic and he's one of the best."  
  
Launchpad wasn't listening. "But DW needs me. What if he wakes up?"  
  
Richard placed a hand on his arm trying to calm the other man down. "He's going to be OK. I'll take you to the hospital and along the way you can answer some of my questions."  
  
Launchpad's shoulders sunk in defeat. "OK."   
  
Richard smiled, usually it took more than that to get a person to leave the other when they were hurt. "Good then. Why don't you go ahead to my car and I'll be there in a minute. There's a couple of other things I need to take care of first." Launchpad only nodded and slowly made his way for the squad car. Richard watched him for a moment before he turned back to the small crowd he had talked to earlier.  
  
They pounced on him like lions pouncing on a gazelle after stalking it. "How is he? Is he going to be OK?" The questions came fast and furious.  
  
He held up his hand in a pathetic effort at silencing them. All he managed to do was get them to mute their voices to a soft hum. "I'm sorry, but I really don't have anything to tell you. At this time the paramedics don't know for sure what's wrong with him. Now if you'll excuse me." He turned on his heel and left, leaving the crowd behind him dumb founded.  
  
Just as he was reaching his car another officer came up to him. "Is it true?"  
  
"Is what true?"  
  
"Was that Darkwing Duck in the accident?"  
  
Richard rubbed a hand over his face. "Yeah, it's true."  
  
The other officer got a big grin on his face. "I always knew that guy was going to get himself killed one of these days. He's always getting in the way."  
  
Richard had to fight the urge to grab him by the collar and yell at him. Instead he stood up straighter and glared at him. "Look, he may get in the way sometimes, but he does a hell of a lot of good for this city. Look at all he's done for it. Do you think you could do what he does? Go after some of these freaks that we have? Huh? Do you?" The officer lowered his eyes in shame. Richard smirked at him. "I didn't think so. If you want to do some good, go grab your partner and get some of these people out of here. Now get going."  
  
"Yes...Yes, sir." The officer went off to find his partner. Richard let out a sigh and climbed into his own car. He was surprised by the sight that greeted him, Launchpad was silently starring out the windshield into nothing. His eyes made Richard think of someone in a trance. They were wide and glassy.  
  
Richard wasn't sure what to do, so he did the only thing he could think of. Gently he shook Launchpad's arm and calling out, "Hey Buddy. Are you alright?" When he didn't get a reply he tried it again, this time a little harder. It was just what Launchpad needed to snap him out of his trance.  
  
The first words out of his mouth were, "It's my fault."  
  
< Richard started the car. "No, it's not. It's no ones fault, really." He wasn't sure why Launchpad was blaming himself, but at least he was talking.  
  
"Yes, it is. I should have been the one driving. DW was too tired. He'd been working so hard at trying to stop this crime wave."  
  
His hand paused just above the shift stick. "You didn't know this could happen. By the way, I never did catch your name." He put the car into drive and headed in the direction of the hospital.  
  
"It's Launchpad. Launchpad McQuack."  
  
"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. McQuack. I'm Richard Stewart." Launchpad's foggy mind started spinning from the sudden change in conversation.  
  
"You can call me Launchpad."  
  
"OK."  
  
Now that he was talking he had some questions of his own that he would have liked to have answered. "Um...Exactly what did happen? I was pretty much out of it."  
  
"As far as we know Darkwing had swerved to miss a cat and lost control of the bike you were riding on. The bike spun around a couple of times, knocking you off. Then the bike and your partner hit the light pole, flinging him off." Launchpad kept nodding through out the narriration. That last part he remembered. As for when he flew off that part was only a vague memory. His mind had still been clouded with sleep.  
  
"We're here." Richard pulled into an empty slot and turned the car off. Launchpad hadn't realized that they were that close to the hospital. He reached over and grasped the handle, but was stopped by Richard's voice. "Is there anyone else that I should contact? Any other family?"  
  
Launchpad thought for a minute. Drake didn't have many friends and even if he did there was no way that he could contact them without risking the revealing of Darkwing's true identity. The only one left was Gosalyn and he had to do that one himself. "There's a little girl that's close to Darkwing. She should be told."  
  
"OK. What's her name and address and I'll go tell her what had happened."  
  
Launchpad shook his head. "No, I'll tell her. It's best that she hears it from me. But first I need to get in there and find out how he's doing. There'll probably be paperwork for me to fill out. I'll go when I find out more."  
  
Richard looked at his watch. It was only fifteen till eight. It had seemed much later than that. His shift had ended at 7:30, but he didn't have to heart to abandon the poor man next to him. Later he would say that's why he made the offer that he did. "Look, I just got done with my shift a few minutes ago and I really don't have anything to do at the moment. If you want I can take you to go talk to her."  
  
Launchpad was shocked. This guy was offering to play taxi for him? "Oh, no. I couldn't ask you to do that. What about your wife. She's probably wondering were you're at."  
  
"No problem. I'm not married and really, I don't mind. Unlike some people that I work with I have respect for what you guys do for this city and just think of this as my way of saying thank you."  
  
Launchpad was still hesitant. Finally he gave in. "OK. I'd appreciate that. I guess I better get in there and get those papers filled out. Were you going to come in with me?"  
  
"Uh no. I have to get the car back and sign out. I've had to fill out those papers before and I know that they'll take you awhile. How about I meet you in the waiting room? In about about half an hour?"  
  
"Sure. I'll see you then." He opened the door and got out. "Bye." The door shut behind him.  
  
As he entered the emergancy room of St. Canard General Launchpad's nose wrinkled up at the smell. No matter how many times he had come in here before he would never get used to that smell. Sometimes he wondered how the doctors and nurses did it. This wasn't one of those times. His thoughts were with his friend who was in there somewhere.  
  
He marched up to the front counter and got the nurse's attention. "Excuse me. Can you tell me where I can find Darkwing Duck?"  
  
The nurse looked over her glasses at him. "And who are you?" Launchpad sighed. He didn't have time for this. He needed to know how his friend was.  
  
"I'm Launchpad McQuack, his sidekick. I was in the accident with him. Now can you tell me where he is?"  
  
The nurse remained unimpressed. "He's in trauma room one." Launchpad turned to go find it. He got as far as two steps before he was stopped. "But you can't go in there. The doctor's are working on him now. If you would like you can have a seat in the waiting room and I'll have a doctor come out and talk to you shortly. And while you're waiting we'll have you fill out these forms." She thrust a bunch of forms through the window. He snatched them and headed for the chairs that she pointed out. Taking out a pen he started the tedious job of filling out the medical forms.  
  
Twenty minutes later Richard showed up. "How's it going, Launchpad?" He sat down in the seat next to him.  
  
Launchpad looked up at him and rubbed his eyes. "Not bad, I guess. Ever since I got here I've been filling out these damn forms. I'm on my last one right now."  
  
Richard shook his head in pity. "I'm glad I'm not in your place. Has a doctor been out to talk to you yet?" Launchpad shook his head. "OK. I'll be right back. I'm going to see what I can find out." He got up and walked to the nurses counter. Launchpad saw him pull out his badge before he turned back the form he was working on.  
  
A few minutes Richard came back and sat down. Launchpad looked up hopefully. "Well, I managed to talk to one of the doctors and he said that they just moved him upstairs for observation. He has a pretty bad concussion, a couple of broken ribs, his backs pretty bruised up from hitting that wall, and his left wrist is broke. They wanted to give him some pain medication, but they didn't know how it would effect him with his concussion, so for the moment they're keeping him as comfortable as possible. He's still knocked out so they're not sure if there is any brain damage, but they said that it's very unlikely that there was." He gave Launchpad a moment to let the information sink in before he went on. "I told the doctor that you were here, but was going to be leaving again to go pick someone up and he said that was fine. So if you're done with the forms we can go get your friend."  
  
"So he's OK then?" Richard nodded. "I'm done here. Let me give these to the nurse and we can get going." He got up and with more energy then he thought he had rushed over the desk and gave the nurse those dreadful papers. "I'm ready." He went through the enterence door with Richard following close behind.  
  
"So where exactly are we headed for to pick up this mysterious person?" Richard tried to crack a joke but Launchpad was too tired to really catch it.  
  
"She'll be in school by now, so we should try there first. St. Canard Elementary."  
  
Richard halted in midstep. "You mean we're going into a school and pratically kidnap a girl because her friend is hurt? That's crazy. I'm a cop, I can't be doing that. What about her parents?"  
  
"You're not the one that's going in and getting her, I am. I'll call her parents later to tell them what has happened. They won't mind." He didn't mention that she had only one parent and he was the in the hospital.  
  
Richard still looked doubtful. "If you're sure. Come on I'm parked over here." They found the car and got in. He started up the car and soon they were on thier way. Richard tried to start a conversation with Launchpad, but soon realized that it was useless. Launchpad was off in his own little world. So the rest of the ride was spent in silence.  
  
As soon as the car stopped in front of the school Launchpad was out the door. He was grateful for the ride but the piting looks Richard kept shooting his way were just too much to bear. He needed to be strong to tell Gosalyn the news that would hurt her. It was this way everytime her dad got hurt on the job but this time it was too close.  
  
Just as he was about to open the door to the school Launchpad paused. He remembered this place. It was brand new when he started here, the old one had been getting old and they needed more room for the growing population. Thinking about those times sent a shiver running up Launchpad's spine. He never did like school. The other kids would make fun of him for being clumsy and not all that smart. Just being in front of this door brought all those times back and that was the last thing he wanted to think about at this moment.  
  
Finally he gave a great sigh and without looking back, opened the door. Stepping through the door was like stepping into the time top and being sent back in time to his childhood. This just made him move faster through the halls of St. Canard Elementary.  
  
At last he reached the office he knew so well. It was one that he spent a lot of time in when he was little. It was the principal's office. Now if the just going through the front door made him think he was in a time warp this place made him feel like he was that ten year old kid again.  
  
This time instead of taking a deep breath before steeping into his past he barged right in and got the surprise of his life. The old school secretary, Mrs. Shaw, was still there, just as he remembered her. She had a few more wrinkles and a few more gray hairs but she looked just the same.  
  
"Mrs. Shaw? Is that you?" The question came out in a great rush.  
  
Mrs. Edith Shaw looked up from her typing to see who was calling her. She figured it was a teacher or a student, not the man that stood in front of her. The man she remembered as little boy with gentle eyes. She could still see that the gentleness hadn't left them even after all these years. "Launchpad McQuack! What on earth are you doing here?"  
  
"How did you know it was me?" He was baffled. He hadn't seen Mrs. Shaw in years, yet she knew exactly who it was.  
  
She laughed at his puzzlement. "How could you think that I could possibly forget you? It's not every year that I have a little boy come in here with the same striking red hair and those sparkling blue eyes. Except the last time I saw you you were no taller than my waist. Boy, you sure have grown up. I bet the ladies just swoon over you, don't they?" Launchpad's eyes widened and a deep blush crept up his face. She have expected him to start shuffling his feet and say, "Auh, shucks." Just like he did when he was a kid. She decided to let him off the hook. "So what brings you here, Launchpad?"  
  
He nervously cleared his throat. "Uh... I was wondering if I could speak to one of your students."  
  
"Why Launchpad, I didn't know you had a kid."  
  
The blushing started again. "I...I don't. It's one of my friend's. We were involved in an accident this morning and I came to tell her."  
  
Mrs. Shaw's face fell. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Is he going to be alright?" She was always saddened to hear of someone she knew getting hurt.  
  
"Yeah, he just has a few bumbs and bruises. But I thought I should come and tell her."  
  
"Of course you should. What's her name and I'll have her paged."  
  
"Gosalyn Mallard."   
  
Mrs. Shaw paused. "You know the Mallard's?" Without waiting for a reply she whirled around to face the computer. "Let's see. What room is she in?" She punched a few keys and got her answer. "Ah, here we are, room 214." She then spun her chair to the intercom and pushed a button. "Mrs. Wagner, can you please send Gosalyn Mallard to the office. And have her bring her stuff." She let go of the button and turned back to Launchpad. "She'll be down in a minute. So tell me what you've been up too."  
  
"I became a pilot. For awhile I was working for Mr. Scrooge McDuck in Duckburg. Then I moved back here." He continued on telling her what he's been up to while they waited for Gosalyn to come.  
  
In room 214 the kids of Mrs. Wagner's class was busy copying their spelling words off the board. That was except for Gosalyn and her best friend Honker Muddlefoot. They were busy discussing what could have happened to her dad. Usually he was home before she left for school but that morning she didn't see him or Launchpad. Honker had been trying to convince her that everything was all right, but she knew something was wrong.  
  
"Maybe he just fell asleep at the tower. It wouldn't be the first time." Honker said in between words.  
  
Gosalyn just waved the suggestion away. "Launchpad would have called me. I told him last night to take care of dad. Maybe they were in an accident and both of them were hurt. No one would know to call me."  
  
Honker got ready to give her a reply, but was interrupted by the intercom. "Mrs. Shaw, can you please send Gosalyn Mallard to the office. And have her bring her stuff."  
  
Gosalyn turned frightened eyes on Honker. "I knew something was wrong. I could feel it." Honker just reached out and patted her arm.  
  
As she walked out the door a kid yelled out, "Hey Gosalyn! What did you do this time? Break another window?" and started laughing.  
  
Mrs. Wagner gave the boy a stern look before following Gosalyn out into the hall. "Wait up, Gosalyn." Gosalyn stopped and turned to face her teacher. "Did you want me to have Honker bring you your homework?" Gosalyn just nodded. "OK. We'll see you later then." Mrs. Wagner watched as the young duckling slowly walked down the hall.  
  
Her feet made no sound as she padded down the hall and for once she wished she wore shoes. If nothing else it would have been for just the sound of the rubber heels making a squeaky noise with every step. It would have helped her keep her mind off the possibility that she would lose someone else she loved.  
  
Finally she made it to the office and prepared her for the news she was about to hear. Gosalyn knew that she could turn back, maybe leave the building, then she wouldn't have to face another loss. But she knew that wasn't an option and hesitantly she opened the door.  
  
Both Mrs. Shaw and Launchpad looked up as they heard the door open. In came Gosalyn with tears in her eyes. "He's dead, isn't he?" What little control she had diminished as the tears started to flow. The two adults shared a quick glance before Launchpad got on his knees so he could look at Gosalyn in the eyes.  
  
He opened his arms wide and Gosalyn flew into them. His sleeve muffled her quiet sobs. Finally he pulled away from her and the look on her face hurt him more than the accident did. His own tears were shed from his eyes. "Oh, Gosalyn. He's not dead. But, It was my fault. I should have been driving." He bowed his head ashamed.  
  
Gosalyn's tears slowed to a trickle as she saw her pain reflected in Launchpad's eyes. Gathering her strength she asked, "Tell me what happened."  
  
Launchpad gulped down hiccups as he told her of the accident. When he was finished he looked back at Gosalyn waiting for her to point an accusing finger at him. Instead she came up to him and gave him a hug. "It's not your fault. You didn't know what was going to happen. So stop blaming yourself. It was an accident."  
  
"I know, but I can't help but think that if I had been driving we wouldn't have had that accident."  
  
Mrs. Shaw cleared her throat behind them and they jumped at the sound. They had completely forgotten her. Wiping the tears away, Launchpad climbed back to his feet. Sheepishly, Launchpad apologized for making such a scene. She just waved it off. "Don't worry about it dear. It happens even to the best of us. I suppose you would want to get going then, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, we should. Our ride's waiting. Would it be too much trouble getting Gosalyn out?"  
  
"Not at all, just sign her out. And when she comes back we'll need a note. That's it." She got out a blue notebook and had Launchpad sign it. "You're all set, Gosalyn, we'll see you in a few days. Launchpad placed a hand on her shoulder and without saying anything else they walked out the door.  
  
"Launchpad? Who's that?" Gosalyn asked as they walked to a car parked by teh sidewalk. "Our ride." As the pair got closer, Richard got out and came over around the car to face them. Launchpad decided he should be the one to make the introductions. "Gosalyn, this is Richard Stewart. Richard this is Gosalyn Mallard."  
  
"So you're the one we've come to kidnap? It's a pleasure to meet you, Gosalyn." He reached out his hand.  
  
Taking it, she looked up at Launchpad in confusion. 'Kidnap?' Launchpad gave her a small smile and a shake of his head. He'd explain later. "Yeah, same here. So are we going to the hospital now?"  
  
Launchpad looked at Richard apologetically and turned back to Gosalyn. "Yeah, we'll go take you to see him. Come on." The three climbed in the car and soon they were off.  
  
To distract herself from the seemingly endless ride she let her memories carry her back to one of the happiest days of her new life. The day Drake Mallard rescued her from the orphanage.  
  
* 'Darkwing's dead and it's all my fault.' A single tear slowly rolled down her beak as she sat curled up in an old bed. In the next room she could hear Mrs. Cavanaugh talking to someone.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Mallard, but she doesn't want to see anyone. She's had a rough couple of days. But the it looks like you've seen better days yourself."  
  
"Oh, you mean the bandages. Well, I always seem to have trouble making breakfast." Gosalyn's ears perked up at the familiar voice. 'Could it be? But how?' She crept closer to the door so she could hear what was being said better. "I always forget the milk." It was him!  
  
Gosalyn jerked open the door and ran to the male duck standing with Mrs. Cavanaugh, hugging him tightly. He let out a slight moan at the pressure being added to his injured ribs, but still he returned the embrace. In a voice only meant for him she whispered in his ear, "You're alive! But how?"  
  
Voice equally soft he whispered back, "That's a trade secret." Louder for Mrs. Caravaugh benefit, "Watch the ribs, kid!"  
  
She let go, startled. "Oh! I'm so sorry."  
  
He gave out a soft chuckle. "That's alright." He than turned to Mrs. Caravaugh, "Would it be OK if I take her for awhile. I thought we could go house shopping."*  
  
Launchpad's voice cut through her memories of happier times. "Gosalyn."  
  
She gave her head a little shake. "What?"  
  
"We're here." He gave her a small grin.  
  
"Oh, OK." She opened the door and hopped out.  
  
Launchpad followed her example. Leaning in, he asked Richard, "Are you coming in with us?"  
  
"No. I've got some other stuff I need to do. Besides it doesn't look like you'll be needing me hanging around. Go on before she gets in." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. Taking out a business card he passed it over to Launchpad. "Here's my card. If you need anything just give me a call."  
  
Launchpad glanced down at the card before looking back up at Richard. "Thanks for everything. We'll see you later." He pushed away from the car and followed Gosalyn into the hospital. In the background he could hear Richard's car start up and leave the parking lot.  
  
Launchpad found Gosalyn waiting for him by the front entrance doors. "How are you holding up, Gos?" He could see that in the last few minutes' dark circles appeared beneath her eyes.  
  
She turned her sad eyes on him. "OK, I guess." She paused for a moment trying to decide whether or not to tell Launchpad the truth. "No. I'm not holding up OK. I'm sick and tired of having to come here. When is it going to end, Launchpad?"  
  
"I don't know, Gos. Maybe it will never end. Because if it did, then it might be the end of him. I just don't know." He laid a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Come on. Let's go see where your dad is." Using the hand on the shoulder he steered her towards the front counter.  
  
This time a kindly older woman in a volunteer's jacket was sitting there. "Um...Excuse me."  
  
She looked up at them. "Yes?"  
  
"We were wondering if you could tell us where Darkwing Duck is."  
  
"Sure. Just let me take a look here." She ruffled through some of the papers stacked in front of her. "Ah! Here we are. Mr. Darkwing is in room 302. Take the elevators to the third floor. It should be only a couple of doors down on the left. If you have any problems ask one of the nurses. They can tell you where you need to go."  
  
Launchpad nodded his head. "Thanks."  
  
"Here we are, third floor. Now what room was that again?" Launchpad knew exactly what room it was, but he was trying to get a response out of Gosalyn. She was being too quiet and he was getting worried.  
  
"It was 302, Lauchpad." There he got his answer.  
  
"Hee.Hee. I guess my mind's elsewhere today. Let's go see if we can get in to see your dad." They stepped off the elevator and turned to the left.  
  
The room itself was easy to find and as the were approaching it a doctor walked out the door. "Doctor?"  
  
Doctor Spaniel heard his name being called from behind him. When he turned to see who it was he saw the man that was asking about his famous patient earlier. "Yes?"  
  
"Is this Darkwing Duck's room?"  
  
"Yes, it is. But I'm afraid you can't go in there."  
  
It was Gosalyn's turn to take over the conversation. No one was going to keep her from seeing her dad. Not even this doctor. With a hard edge to her voice she asked, "Why?"  
  
If Dr. Spaniel was shocked about Gosalyn's tone he didn't show it. "Becuase of his condition I'm only allowing family in to see him."  
  
"What condition? I was told that he was fine." Launchpad moved to stand behind her. For now he was happy to let her do the talking.  
  
"Before we get into anything may I ask just who are you? And what is your relationship in regards to my patient?"  
  
"I'm Gosalyn Mallard and this is Launchpad McQuack. Launchpad is Darkwing's sidekick and I'm a close friend of his. We're all the family he has. Launchpad had to marvel at how easily Gosalyn told that half-truth. If he had to do it he would have started babbling.  
  
"Fine. Mr. Darkwing came in here with a pretty bad concussion, a few broken ribs, and a broken wrist."  
  
Gosalyn was getting even more impatient. "We already know that. You said that because of his condition you were only letting family members go in. What is this 'condition?'  
  
Dr. Spaniel took off his glasses and gave her a really good look. Finally deciding that there was no easy way to do it he gave her the cold, hard truth. "Mr. Darkwing has a form of amnesia called a dissociative identity disorder. What that means is that he has formed another personality, so to say."  
  
"So you're telling me that Darkwing is not Darkwing anymore, but another person?"  
  
"Something like that. Ever since he's woken up he's been answering to the name Drakey and he's been asking for his mom. So my guess is that either his new personality is that of a child or his real name is Drakey and most of his adult life was erased by the concussion. Take your pick." Gosalyn's face paled at the thought that her dad didn't know her anymore. What would she do?  
  
"Doctor, can you give us a moment?"  
  
"Sure. I'll be in the lounge getting coffee if you need me." He turned on his heel and walked down the hall. Launchpad and Gosalyn watched until he was far enough away that they wouldn't be overheard.  
  
"Gosalyn, what are you thinking?"   
  
"I'm trying to decide if we can trust him enough to tell him the truth."  
  
"You know we can't do that, Gosalyn. Your dad wouldn't like that."  
  
"What are we supposed to do? He's pretty much figured it all out. Even of he doesn't know it." She lifted a finger to her chin. "I need to get in there to talk to dad. Maybe I can help him get some of his memory back. I've heard somewhere that if a person with amnesia is around familar things they can start to remember. That's what we need to do."   
  
"I don't know, Gos. What if we get caught?"  
  
"We won't, because I'm going in alone. You stay out here and keep a look out."  
  
"I don't know about this, Gos. I think we should wait for the doctor to come back."  
  
"I can't wait, Launch. I'm going in." And before he could stop her she slipped through the door.  
  
Drakey Mallard heard the voices out in the hall and was wondering what was going on. He knew he was in the hospital, just not what for. He tried asking for his mom but the doctor said she wasn't there and then he left.  
  
When the door opened a crack and Drakey thought that maybe his mom had finally come or that it was the doctor, but not the young red head that carefully slipped in. He knew her. They'd met not too long ago, but she had another person with her then.  
  
"Gosalyn? Is that you?"  
  
Gosalyn's eyes widened. The doctor had been wrong, her father did remember her. "Dad? You remember me?" She then noticed that they had left his mask on but had taken off his costume and put him on a hosptial gown.  
  
Did she just call him dad? "Gosalyn, why'd you call me dad? I'm not your dad."  
  
All her hopes crashed through the floor with that one little phrase. How could he remember her if he wasn't Drake? She thought back to what the doctor said, 'His adult life could have been erased.' That gave her an idea, "Hey, Drakey?"  
  
Drakey gave a sigh of relief. Gosalyn didn't think he was her dad anymore. "I thought that was you when you walked through the door. So where's Darkwing?"  
  
Gosalyn had to come up with something quick. "Um...He couldn't come. Secret super hero stuff. Do you know what happened to you?"  
  
"No. All I know is that I woke up here and a doctor told me I had been in an accident. Do you know what happened?"  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door and they both turned to see if someone was going to enter. Instead there came a muffled voice, "Gos, the doc's coming back."  
  
Gosalyn turned back to Drakey. "I have to go. I'll be back though. Promise you won't tell anyone that I was here."  
  
Drakey held up three fingers. "Scouts honor." She slipped back through the door and came face to face with the doctor.  
  
"Just what do you think you were doing in there? I told you I'm only allowing family members in there."  
  
Gosalyn shot Launchpad a glare before turning it on the doctor. "And I told you that we are the only family he has. I have every right to see him."  
  
"That wasn't good enough. Now I'm going to ask you one more time, "What were you doing in Mr. Darkwing's room?"  
  
Gosalyn fell back to the wall and sighed in defeat. Shooting another glance at Launchpad, this time a sad one, she said to him, "I'm sorry Launchpad. I don't see how we can get around this." Launchpad hung his head down. He knew what Gosalyn said was true but he still felt as though he was betraying Drake.  
  
He could only say, "If it's what you must do."  
  
Dr. Spaniel was getting confused. "What are you two babbling about? Get around what?"  
  
"Doctor, is there somewhere that we can talk privately?"  
  
"Sure. The lounge was clear when I left we can go in there."  
  
As soon as they got in the lounge and seated, Spaniel demanded his explaination. "Can I have something to drink first? It's a long story and I don't want to have a dry throat while telling it." Launchpad got up and got a Koo-Koo Kola for her from one of the machines in the room. She gave him a smile as he handed it to her. "Thanks." She popped open the can and took a long drink from it. "OK, now I can start. First off what I say never leaves this room. If certain people got ahold of this information it would put our lives in danger. There are people out there that would do anything to get it. Got it? Also there are somethings about Darkwing that I can't tell you, for safety reasons." She waited for his reaction.  
  
He gave a firm nod. "Yeah. I got it."  
  
"Good. The reason I feel I have the right to Darkwing's room is that I'm his daughter. Well, his adopted daughter. He saved me about a year ago and took me in. Ever since then I've been Gosalyn Mallard." As she told her tale Dr. Spaniel leaned in as if he was afraid that he would miss something important.  
  
Dr. Spaniel pushed away from the table, but stayed in his seat. "That's quite a story. If what you're telling me is true than there's no reason for you not to be allowed in there. I'll tell the nurses that you and Launchpad have full access to the room for the night. If all goes well, I plan on releasing Mr. Darkwing...ur...Mr. Mallard in the morning. I would release him tonight but because of the concussion and the memory loss I would like to keep him under observation for the night."  
  
"Fine, fine. How long will this last?"  
  
"The amnesia? I don't know. I don't think anyone could tell you exactly that for sure. Sometimes the person could be like that for a few hours or for the rest of their lives. No one can really tell."  
  
"What about being in familiar surroundings? Doesn't that help?"  
  
Spaniel folded his hands and placed them on the table. "As I just told you, no one really knows. There have been some reports that being around people or things that are familiar can stimulate their memories. But nothing is known for certain."  
  
Gosalyn copied his gestured. "Is there anything that you do know for certain?"  
  
He shook his head. "No. It's just a matter of time."  
  
It was Gosalyn's turn to push away from the table. "Well then, I guess we're done here. If it's all right with you I'm going back in to see my dad."  
  
"Hold on a minute. When you were in there earlier what did you say to him?"  
  
She shrugged, "I just asked him if he remembered me. Why?"  
  
"I was just wondering. How did you address him?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What did you call him?"  
  
"I called him Dad."  
  
"How did he react?"  
  
Gosalyn's shoulders heaved as she let out a sigh. "He told me he wasn't my dad." Launchpad looked on in horror. Up to this point he thought the memory loss wasn't that big of a deal, but when Gosalyn said that DW doesn't remember that she was his daughter he knew it was serious.  
  
"Did he tell you what his name is?"  
  
"No. Why are you asking me all these questions?"  
  
Dr. Spaniel put his hands up, trying to calm her. "I'm just trying to get an idea of what we're dealing with. I only have a few more questions, then you can go back in. When you asked him if he remembered you what did he say?"  
  
"He said he did." Her voice grew a little louder as her impatience grew.  
  
"Last one. Do you know why he remembers you but not as his daughter?"  
  
"No. I don't. Now if you're done I'm outta here." She rushed out of the room before Dr. Spaniel could open his mouth to ask anymore questions.  
  
  
Gosalyn didn't stop running until she was back in front of Drakey's room. Pausing only long enough to catch her breath she barged through the door and come face to chest with her dad. "Da...Drakey! What are you doing out of bed? You should be laying down."  
  
Drakey looked at the little girl in front of him in confusion. He reached down and cupped her face and lifted it so her eyes looked into his own. In a soft whisper he asked her, "Gosalyn, what's happening to me?" For that moment she could believe that he was that ten year old boy again.  
  
Before she knew it her arms were around his waist giving him the biggest hug she could manage. "I'll tell you everything in a moment. Right now we need to get you into bed." She dropped her arms and circled him to get to the bed. Patting the thin pillow she said, "Come on Drakey. If you be a good boy and lay down I'll tell you what you want to know."  
  
He was still reluctant. He wasn't all that tired and he didn't want to lay down. What he really wanted was his mom and the truth. Finally his desire for the truth won and he laid down on the uncomfortable bed. "Tell me what's going on around here? I heard some of the nurses talk outside me door and they said that Darkwing Duck was here. Then when I went into the bathroom I saw in the mirror that I was wearing a mask like his. Am I him?"  
  
Gosalyn sighed and hopped up on the bed so she was now sitting next to him. She quickly glanced at the door to make sure they weren't being overheard and then answered one of his questions. "Yes, you're Darkwing Duck. They kept the mask on you so you're secret would be safe. The doctor that's treating you now knows. I had to tell him. He was getting suspicous the first time I came in. Launchpad and I were told that only family members could come in, but I had to see you so I told him. I'm sorry."  
  
Drakey's eyes got as big as saucers. This was so cool! He's Darkwing Duck, a super hero! Then some of the rest that she had said sunk in and he became confused. "You lied to the doctor? And who's Launchpad?"  
  
'OK, Gosalyn, back up a little. Remember you're dad is now mentally a ten year old boy.' Trying not to get to frustrated she tried to explain the situtation. "I did not lie to the doctor. We are a family. I'm you're daughter and Launchpad... well Launchpad is your sidekick, roommate, best friend, and foster uncle to me. He's a lot of things rolled up in one."  
  
Drakey nodded his head in new found understanding. "Oh." Then his head jerked back. "What a minute. You said you were my daughter, does that mean I'm married?" The thought of having a wife gave him the willies.  
  
Gosalyn grinned at him. "No, you adopted me about a year ago. My real parents were killed when I was little. I went to stay with my grandfather. A few years ago he died. Then you came into my life and the three of us have been together ever since." She looked at the door as she told part of her life history. She turned back just in time to see him stiffle a yawn. "It's time for you to go to sleep now. I'll tell you more in the morning when we spring you from this place. OK?" In reality she wasn't giving him a choice, but it would work better if he thought he had one.  
  
Drakey scrunched up his beak. "But I don't wanna go to sleep. I'm not tired." Another yawn escaped.  
  
"Then what was that?" Drakey blushed. "I thought so. I'll be back in a little while. Will you be all right here?"  
  
Drakey snuggled underneath the thin blanket until all Gosalyn could see was his head. "I think so." He paused, taking in a deep breath. "Gosalyn?"  
  
Gosalyn laid a hand on his head, giving him a pat. "Yeah?"  
  
"What's going to happen to me?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What if I never get my memory back? Who will be Darkwing?" His voice cracking in fear.  
  
Gosalyn briefly closed her eyes. "I don't know what will happen. But I do know you will always be Darkwing. No one can take your place. Now get to sleep and I'll see later." She brushed her hand over his eyes, closing them. He fell asleep instantly.  
  
Before she stepped back out the door she took one last look at her father. He looked so innocent almost as if he were that little boy that he believed himself to be. "I love you, daddy."  
  
  
end of part one **  
**


	2. Default Chapter Title

**Rembering the Ones We Love  
**By: Dawn Powell  
  
**Part 2  
  
**As the door closed behind her the tears she'd been to keep at bay broke loose and tumbled down her face. Without realizing it she had slid to the floor and brought her knees to her head. A hand lightly touched her shoulder as to not to spook her. "Gosalyn?"  
  
Gosalyn looked up. "I don't know what to do, Launchpad. I'm so scared." Launchpad knelt down next to her and not saying anything, wrapped his arms around her for comfort.  
  
A slight cough from behind them broke their silence. "Sir?" It was a young nurse. He gave her a quizzical glance, before turning back to Gosalyn. He could see that she had cried herself to sleep. "Umm...Sir? You'll have to move out of the hall. I you'd like to you can go to the waiting room down the hall."  
  
Without looking up at the nurse Launchpad shook his head. "No, thanks. We'll get out of your way." He gave Gosalyn a gentle nudge. "Wake up, Gos. We have to move."  
  
She stirred slightly in her slumber before mumbling, "Just five more minutes, Dad."  
  
Launchpad's lips formed a crooked grin. "Sorry, kiddo, but I can't give you five more minutes and I'm not your dad." He waited for her to finish waking up. Finally her eyelids slid open and Gosalyn's green eyes looked up at him.  
  
She quickly sat up and wiped the dry tears from her cheeks. "Sorry, Launchpad, I must have fallen asleep. What's going on?"  
  
"We're being moved." He waved a hand at the nurse next to them. "I thought we'd go on home and grab some lunch. Or we can just stop at the Hamburger Hippo." His stomach growled and he let out a laugh. Gosalyn could only manage a smile.  
  
"Can't I just stay here? I could get something from the cafeteria." She didn't feel like she could bear the thought of leaving her dad here alone, even for a short time.  
  
Launchpad didn't think it best to leave her there. He stood up and tugged on her sleeve. "Come on. It's just for a little while. We'll be back before he wakes up."  
  
Gosalyn looked up and saw the hopeful expression on his face. She sighed. "OK. But we can't be gone too long. I don't want him to wake up alone."  
  
"All right. We'll go get something to eat and then we'll come back here. I think we should stop by the house first to get some clean clothes for DW and the car. I really don't want to be riding around in a taxi all day. It could get expensive." With more enthusiasm then he thought was possible for her she jumped up from the floor and grabbed his arm, dragging him down the hall.  
  
  
A little over an hour later the pair found themselves standing back in front of Drakey's door. Gosalyn shifted the bag she was carrying from one hand to the other. "What all did you pack in here, Launchpad?"  
  
Launchpad's hand paused on the door handle where he was about to give it a turn. "Just a set of spare clothes and some other stuff I thought he might need or want. Why?"  
  
She let out a soft grunt. "Because this thing weighs a ton." Another grunt escaped as she dropped the bag on the floor. Launchpad's shoulders shook as he tried to keep in his laughter, but in the end the chuckles won.  
  
Once his laughter died, he easily reached down and easily picked up the discarded bag. Gosalyn could just mutter, "Show off." under her breath. Launchpad heard her anyway and his grin became a full smile. He was glad to see that Gosalyn was starting to get some of her spirit back and with his free hand he reached over and pushed open the door, then made a motion indicating that she was to go first.  
  
As the pair walked through the door they were met with the sight of an awake Drakey starring intently at the television. Gosalyn being the curious being she was wandered over to stand next to him and quietly asked, "Whacha watching?"  
  
Drakey let out a yelp and dropped the TV remote on the floor. He didn't even realize anyone was in the room with him. "Don't do that!" Then he turned to see who was in the room and instantly his face brightened up. "Gosalyn, you came back! I wasn't sure if you were going to."  
  
Gosalyn reached down and picked up the discarded device. "Of course I came back. There was no way I was going to leave you to suffer. You would have died from boredom." She heard a slight cough from behind her. "Oh, Launchpad and I stopped by the house and grabbed you some stuff. I'm not sure what all he got." Launchpad came forward and placed the bag on the bed.  
  
Drakey could just stare at the man in front of him. The guy was huge. Well, compared to Gosalyn he was. "You're my sidekick?" He finally managed to squeak out.  
  
Launchpad became very uncomfortable. "Yeah. Uh... Gos. If you don't mind I think I'm going to head home and get some sleep. Are you going to be all right here?" He felt the overwhelming need to get out of the room.  
  
Gosalyn turned her eyes over to her companion and for the first time noticed just how tired he looked. Just like her dad. "Sure, I will. Go on home and get some sleep. I'm sure the doctor won't mind if I stay with Drakey here." Launchpad nodded once and made a beeline for the door.  
  
Once he was gone Gosalyn turned back to the person she was there to keep company. "He's not always like that, you know. I guess the last few hours have really gotten to him." Then she changed course on the conversation. "So what do you want to do first, Drakey?"  
  
"Oh. Um... Could I see what you guys brought for me? I'd like to get out of this gown if possible."  
  
Gosalyn smiled. "Actually, I don't know what we brought. Launchpad picked out everything." She opened the bag and started rummaging through it. Right on top was his spare clothes and underneath it was some other purple material. It looked like some type of shirt. Pulling it out she held it up for inspection. She found out that it was a shirt, only longer. "Do you know what this is?"  
  
Drakey reached out and carefully touched the soft material. *"Whew. Well maybe I'll just skip breakfast this once." The costumed duck muttered to himself as he made his way over to a screened off area "So I make a mistake once in awhile." Once he was safely behind it he went through the process of changing into his night or day wear in his case.* The rest of the memory escaped from his grasp and he gave a silent sigh of loss.  
  
Gosalyn heard Drakey's sigh and became concerned. "What is it? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, no. Nothing's wrong. I was just remembering a time when I wore this. I was changing from my costume into it." He took the shirt from her and ran his hand over it.  
  
Gosalyn's eyes grew wide. "Keen gear! What else do you remember?" With every passing second she could feel her heart beat harder in anticipation of the answer. She had to keep reminding herself that it wasn't good to get her hopes up too high because they could easily be dashed.  
  
Drakey's brow wrinkled as he tried to dredge up some memory of his adult life or even his adolescence, but it was no use, they were just beyond his reach and mocking him. "I'm sorry, Gosalyn. I can't remember anything else. It's just fog. I don't even know all that much about that one memory."  
  
Gosalyn jumped up on the bed next to Drakey. "Maybe I can help."  
  
He shrugged. What harm could it do? "All right." So he told her all the details of his memory. "Do you know what it means?"  
  
"I can't tell you exactly what it means, but I can tell you where that took place."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"At the tower."  
  
"The tower?" What the heck was she talking about? Why would he be in a tower? He wasn't that fond of heights.  
  
"The Bridge Tower. That's your hideout. And you used to live there."  
  
"Cool! I have a hideout. Can we go there?"  
  
Gosalyn laughed. "Not tonight we won't. You're stuck here, remember?"  
  
Drakey looked sheepish. "Oh. I forgot."  
  
"Don't worry about it. We'll go tomorrow after we spring you from this place."  
  
His face brightened at the promise. "OK. So, what do we do now?"  
  
Gosalyn shrugged. "I haven't the slightest clue. Maybe there's something in the bag that could be useful." She started going through the bag some more. After some digging she pulled out a box of checkers. "Ha! We're in luck. Launchpad packed some checkers. You do know how to play, don't you?"  
  
Drakey snickered. "Of course I do. My dad taught me when I was five."  
  
Gosalyn got a wicked smile on her face. At the orphanage no one wanted to play with her. They always said she was too competitive. It was true of course. Now she had the perfect victim for her competitive streak. Casually she said, "Good. Why don't you go change and I'll get this set up."  
  
He gave a happy little nod and took the nightshirt into the bathroom. If he had been really listening he would have heard a soft voice say, "Sucker," behind him.  
  
  
A few minutes later Drakey reemerged from the bathroom, now wearing the nightshirt. "Ah. That feels much better. So are we ready to play?" He asked as he carefully plopped down on the opposite side of the board.  
  
Gosalyn rubbed her hands together. "I am. Are you ready to lose?"  
  
Drakey returned her look with one of his own and asked. "Are you?" She smirked and made her move.  
  
The first game went on like that until Gosalyn finally called out, "Ha! I win. See I told you I would win."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. How about a rematch?"  
  
"You're on." The two rushed to get their pieces back on the board. But instead of making a move though, Gosalyn leaned and made a sweeping motion with her hand. "You can go first."  
  
"Feeling sorry for me?"  
  
"Nope. Just thought I'd let you go first this time."  
  
"Gee thanks."  
  
"No problem." Drakey looked down at the board and mentally went over possible first moves. Finally he decided to start with one of the border pieces. "Your turn."  
  
Gosalyn glanced down at her own pieces and let out a sigh. "Drakey? Can I ask you something?" She moved her own piece.  
  
"Sure." Another piece was moved.  
  
"What...What was your family like?"  
  
The question caught Drakey off guard and he jerked back, gasping in pain as his ribs rubbed together. "Owe." He clutched his chest trying to stop the pain that blossomed from the movement."  
  
Momentarily forgetting his amnesia Gosalyn called out, "Dad! Are you all right?" She crawled over the board and spilt the peices all over bed. Placing a gentle hand on his uninjured arm she eased him back onto the pillows. "It's ok, Dad. Relax." She moved her hand up to his head and stroked it, trying to get him to relax some. "I'll go get the nurse." She turned to leave but was stopped by a hand on her wrist.  
  
Eyes still closed, Drakey begged her not to go. "It's all right, Gos. I'll be fine."  
  
Gosalyn tried to plead with him. "But you're hurting. They could give you something for the pain."  
  
"I'll be fine. I just need to get relaxed." His instinct was telling him that he didn't need the drugs, he could do this on his own. Allowing his body to take control, Drakey closed his eyes and started taking as deep of breathes as his ribs would allow. Silently he willed the pain away. Breath in comfort, breath out pain. He did this over and over until finally the pain went away.  
  
Meanwhile, Gosalyn stayed were she was, watching him closely. When she saw the lines leave his brow she gently placed a hand on his shoulder for comfort and to remind him that she was still there. Gosalyn had seen him do this before, but with him having amnesia and no memory of his life as Darkwing she didn't know that he could still do that. Finally she decided it was time to bring him back. "Drakey? Come on, open your eyes for me." She waited.  
  
Drakey became aware that someone was calling to him and he opened his eyes to see a pair of green ones watching him intently. Letting out one last breath he smiled at them. "I'm OK now, Gosalyn. The pain's almost gone."  
  
Gosalyn wryly returned the smile. "How'd you know to do that?"  
  
Drakey's expression turned to confusion. "Do what?"  
  
"Get yourself to relax like that?"  
  
"I...I don't know. Something inside me told me to do that." He touched his chest in emphasis.  
  
Gosalyn nodded, knowingly. "Some of your training must have kicked without you realizing it."  
  
"My training?"  
  
Since she saw that he was going to be fine, Gosalyn scooted back on the bed and brought her knees up to her chest. "Yeah. I don't know the full details, but I think it has to do with your Quack Fu training you've had. You're a master of it."  
  
"I am?" Gosalyn nodded and Drakey got a far off look in his eyes. "Wow. I didn't think I would ever get that far."  
  
It was Gosalyn's turn to be confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
He blinked and his eyes came into focus. "Well, all I remember is that I just started taking lessons. My dad thought it would be good for my coordination. That and after I met you I thought it would be fun."  
  
"You must have been very close to your dad."  
  
"Mmm hmm. I was. He's a great guy."  
  
"Can you tell me about him?"  
  
"Where should I start?"  
  
Gosalyn smiled. "How about at the beginning?"  
  
Drakey returned her smile with a grin on his own. "I take it I've never told you about my life."  
  
Gosalyn shook her head. "You're not one to talk about yourself much. I don't really know all that much about you."  
  
Drakey's face dropped. He even though he couldn't remember his life with this little girl, he didn't think that he could deny her anything. "OK. I'll try to tell you all I can."  
  
"Great!"  
  
Drakey's face lit back up at her returned enthusiasm. Clearing his throat he started out with the story of his life. He figured she already knew what his birthday was so he skipped that part. "My parents names are Diane and Earl Mallard. I also have an older brother named Bill. I grew up here in St. Canard and I take it I've lived here my whole life.  
  
"Anyway, about my parents. My dad's a cop. He was one of the best that I know of. It's my dream to grow up to be just like him. He's the bravest man I know." He saw Gosalyn's eyebrows shoot up. "What?"  
  
She tried to hide her surprise, but it was a lost cause. "Of all the things that I imagined your dad to be like, a cop was at the bottom of the list."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, let's just say you're not exactly friends with any of the cops here."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Gosalyn felt sorry for her dad right then. She never imagined how hard it could be to have the man she admired most be against him. "Can you tell me more?"  
  
"That's pretty much it about my dad. At least as much as I can remember about him. I do know this, he was or is very loyal to the force and his family. My mom's just like him, a very kind person. But boy does she have a temper. She doesn't work, so she spends most of her time taking care of Bill and I. When ever we need her she's right there with a plate of cookies. Just like those moms you see on television."  
  
"Wow. That must have been great growing up with both parents like that. I never knew my family." Gosalyn's face got a wistful look on it before she sent it away with a shake to her head.  
  
Drakey remembered her saying that her parents were killed when she was little. "I...I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"That you didn't know your family."  
  
She waved his concerns away. It's all right. I have a new one." She decided it was time to get back to the original topic. "So tell me about your brother."  
  
"What is there to say about my big brother? He's everything I'm not; popular, athletic, good looking. But the weird part is that he never rubbed it in. At least not that often. And that was only when we would fight. Mom pretty much prevented that from happening, though." Drakey let out a slight chuckle. "He's my best friend. One of my only friends, actually." He looked down at his lap, trying to bring up more memories of his life. Every time he tried to push past the wall of mist in his head all he got was resistance. Soon he tired of trying and decided to give it a rest.  
  
"So when do you think they serve dinner around here?" He asked, breaking the silence between them.  
  
Gosalyn grinned and looked at the clock. "It should be anytime now. But I wouldn't look forward to it if I were you."  
  
Before he could ask her why, the door opened and in came a nurse carrying a covered tray. "Dinnertime, Mr. Darkwing." She set the tray down on the table and hurried out of the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
Gosalyn made a move for the tray. "Let's see what gourmet meal the chefs in the kitchen came up for you." She lifted up the cover and instantly her face got a disgusted look on it. "Ew! Brusselsprouts! What are they trying to do kill ya?"  
  
Drakey laughed and poked at the meat that laid limp on the tray. "If those don't do it, I think this meat will. I can almost swear that it's moving."  
  
Gosalyn lowered her head to be level with the food and squinted. "I think you're right." She straightened back up. "Why don't I go find us some real food. I thought I saw a vending machine down the hall. I'll run down and get some and be back in a few minutes."  
  
"OK. But what are we going to do with this stuff?"  
  
Gosalyn was an old pro at this type of thing. "I don't think any of it will go down the toilet, so our only choice is to throw it away. Wrap it up and stick in the trash." She paused for a moment. "Better yet, you wrap it up and I'll take it with me. I can throw it away in one of those big trash cans in the hall." It sounded good to Drakey so he did what she said to. After he was done she took the bundle and left the room.  
  
  
A few minutes later she returned, her arms full of treasures from the food machines. "Chow's on, Drakey." She dumped the stuff of the bed.  
  
Drakey reached over and grabbed a bag of chips. "Ooh barbecue. My favorite." Gosalyn grabbed her own bag of chips and a Koo-Koo soda. "So what do want to do next?"  
  
"Munch...Munch... Did you want to see what's on TV?"  
  
"Sure." She snatched up the remote control and started flipping through the channels. "Here we go. The Wacky Willie Show. I love this show."   
  
Drakey was more than content with Gosalyn taking control. For the last few minutes his arm had been throbbing and he was trying to make it go away like he did last time, but it wasn't working. He let out a small moan.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"My arm's starting to hurt."  
  
"Did you try that relaxation thing you did earlier?" Drakey nodded. "And it didn't work?" This time he shook his head. Gosalyn thought for a moment. "I'll be right back." She hopped off the bed and went to the door.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To see if I can get you something to help for the pain." She stepped through the door, letting it close behind her.  
  
  
When she did come back she had a doctor with her. "Hello, Mr. Darkwing. What seems to be the problem?"  
  
Drakey realized that this doctor didn't know who he was so he cleared his throat and tried to sound like an adult. "My arm's throbbing. Can I get something for the pain?"  
  
The doctor gave him a smile before pulling out a little cup from behind her. "I just happen to have something here that could do the trick."  
  
Drakey took the cup from her and looked at the contents. It was just two small white pills. "What are these?"  
  
"Painkillers. Now be a good boy and take them."  
  
Gosalyn snickered behind her. "Yeah, Darkwing. By a good boy and take your pills." Drakey glared at her and tipped the cup over his hand, spilling the pills into the palm of his hand. Taking a deep breath he cocked his head back and shoved the pills into his mouth. Gosalyn handed him his drink and he gratefully accepted it with a nod of thanks.   
  
"Now those pills will help you with the pain, but they will make you drowsy." With a quick glance at Gosalyn, she continued. "But I've heard that you haven't gotten much sleep lately so it will help you in the end."  
  
Gosalyn returned the glance and said, "Thanks, Doctor." The doctor nodded once and left. Gosalyn turned back to Drakey in time to see him stifle a yawn. "Those must be fast acting. Come on, let's get you comfy." She started fluffing his pillows and when she was done she told him to lay back. As soon as his head hit the pillows he was out. Gosalyn smiled down at him and gave him a kiss on the head. "Night, Dad." She then crawled up on the bottom half of the bed and followed him in sleep.  
  
  
The next morning came much too quickly for Drakey's opinion. As he felt as though someone had taken a bunch of needles and stuck them all over his back. He tried to get up, but his limbs wouldn't seem to corporate. He just kept falling back on the pillows. In his frustration he let out a grunt, waking up Gosalyn.  
  
"Yawn. What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Gosalyn. I didn't mean to wake you, but it seems that I can't get up. My limbs won't work."  
  
Gosalyn sat up and starred at her dad. "Hmmm. Let's see if I can help you." She hopped off of the bed and hurried to his side. "OK. I'm going to grab hold of your arm and your back. Then I'll ease you forward. Think you can handle that?"  
  
"I…I think so."  
  
Gosalyn grabbed his arm and gently placed her hand on his back. "OK. Whenever you're ready."  
  
"Let's get this over with." Gosalyn took that as a ready and she started pulling and pushing at the same time.  
  
Drakey clinched down, trying to keep from whimpering from the pain in his back. Finally they got him sitting up. Drakey had a fine sheet of sweat on his brow from the exertion. "I'm glad that's over with."  
  
"Not quite. We still have to get you dressed." Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Come in." The door opened and Launchpad poked his head in.  
  
"Hi, Gosalyn, DW." He stayed in the doorway, afraid that he was interrupting something. "Is this a good time?"  
  
Gosalyn paused for a moment, making sure that Drakey was going to be all right. Once she was sure that he wasn't going to fall over, she went over and grabbed Launchpad's arm. "You're right on time. I was wondering how we were going to get Drakey dressed. He's a little stiff this morning, so he's going to need some help."  
  
Launchpad was shocked to see just how helpless DW was. Sure he was used to seeing him hurt, but not to the point of needing someone else's help. "What do you need me to do?"  
  
"Just get him in the bathroom and help him change. That's it."  
  
"Oh, ok. Sure I can do that." How hard could that be?  
  
Gosalyn gave him a megawatt smile and skipped back over to Drakey. "Come here, Launchpad and grab dad's other arm." Launchpad did as he was instructed and together they managed to get Drakey into the bathroom. "You guys stay here and I'll go get your clothes." She hurried out into the main room and was soon back with Drake's everyday clothes. "Here you go, Drakey. I'll be out here if you need anything." She quickly closed the door.  
  
As she was waiting for the guys to finish in the other room Dr. Spaniel stopped by. "Hi, Gosalyn. How's Mr. Mallard doing?"  
  
"Hi, Dr. Spaniel. He's really sore. I had to help him out of bed. And Launchpad is in there helping him get dressed." Just then the door to the bathroom opened and Drakey, now Darkwing, stepped out.  
  
"Hi, Dr. Spaniel."  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Mallard. How are you feeling?"  
  
Drakey grimced as he tried to shuffle across the room. "I'm very sore."  
  
Dr. Spaniel nodded. "That's to be expected since you ran right into a brick wall. You're lucky you didn't break your back." He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. "Now if it's all right with you, I'd like to take a look for myself. Just to see how you're doing. Then I'll let you get out of here."  
  
Drakey nodded his approval and Dr. Spaniel came up behind him. As gently as he could he lifted Drakey's shirt. He could see that his back was one mass of bruises. Very little of his white feathers could be seen. Spaniel lowered the shirt and backed up a step. "Well, your back now matches your costume. It's going to be tender back there for the next couple of days and you're going to be pretty sore for awhile. I'll write you out a prescription for some painkillers. Nothing as powerful as what you had last night, but they will make you drowsy, so only take them if you're going to stay home. And one more thing, no crimefighting for at least two weeks. I want you to get those ribs healed up. Got it." He gave Drakey a stern look.  
  
Drakey gulped and said. "Yes, sir."  
  
"Good. I'll have your papers signed for your release and I'll send up a wheelchair." He saw that Drakey was going to argue with him and he held up a hand. "I don't want to hear it. It's hospital policy. Now I'll get started on the paperwork. Mr. McQuack and Gosalyn, could I see you out in the hall?"  
  
The two looked at each other before heading out in the hall after Spaniel. "We'll be right back, Drakey." He just stood there with a confused look on his face.  
  
As they got out in the hall Dr. Spaniel turned to look at them. "I take it he hasn't gotten his memory back yet?"  
  
Gosalyn had to answer that one. She was the one that spent the night with him. "No, he hasn't. For a moment though he remembered something. But it wasn't that much."  
  
"What was he doing?"  
  
"He was holding his nightshirt. He said something about knowing where it came from and a time when he wore it."  
  
"That was all?"  
  
"Yeah. Is that something important?"  
  
"It could be. Sometimes when a person has amnesia they can have times where they remember a snipit of their past. This usually happens just before all of it comes back."  
  
"Is there something that we could do to help him along?"  
  
"I don't know exactly how he works, but take him to his hideout if he has one. People usually have one place that they grow attached to. They have a connection to it. They feel safe there."  
  
Gosalyn nodded. "We had the same idea. We were going to take him somewhere like that after we got out of here."  
  
"Good." Spaniel pulled out a small pad of paper and scribbled on it. "Here's his prescription for the painkillers. I'll go have it filled and bring it down to him with a wheelchair. Will there be someone home at all times with him?"  
  
Lauchpad spoke up for the first time. "I'll be home."  
  
"OK. Um...Well, I guess that's about it. Just have him take it easy for the next couple of days. If you have a problem, just come in and someone will help you."  
  
The pair in front of him looked grateful. "Thanks, Doc." Launchpad reached out his hand and they shook on it.  
  
"I'll be back here in a few minutes with your stuff." They nodded and Dr. Spaniel turned to go back down the hall, while they went back into the room.  
  
They found Drakey standing where they left him. Gosalyn gave him a concerned look. "You all right, Drakey?"  
  
"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine. It just hurts to move."  
  
"Well, we'll be out of here in a little bit."   
  
While they waited, Gosalyn went around the room and made sure they had all of their things. She was just putting the last checker back in it's box when Dr. Spaniel came back.  
  
"Here you go Mr. Mallard. You're all signed out, so all you have to do is take these-" He handed him a bag that contained his pills, "-and go on home."  
  
"Thanks, Doctor." Spaniel just gave them all a reassuring smile and left.  
  
  
Once they got Drakey settled in the chair Launchpad grabbed hold of the handles and started pushing him down the hall, into the elevator. While Gosalyn carried the bag. At the bottom, Launchpad put the wheelchair break on. "I'll go get the car."  
  
"OK"  
  
When Launchpad got there with the car they gathered Drakey up and gently placed him in the front seat. Gosalyn jumped into the back and Launchpad took control of the wheel.  
  
  
Traffic was light that morning so getting to 537 Avian Way only took a few minutes. Launchpad was thankful for that small favor. He hoped that once they got home everything would go back to the way it was, but inside he knew it wasn't going to happen.  
  
Finally, they arrived at their destination. "Here we are, home sweet home." Gosalyn said as she and Launchpad helped Drakey out of the car and into the house.  
  
As they entered the house Drakey saw that the house was kept very neat and tidy. Very much the same as his old house. He wanted to see the rest of the house, but something kept pulling him towards the front room. Carefully, he untangled himself from his escorts and shuffled into the room.  
  
Along one of the walls he saw what was pulling him. A pair of twin blue chairs sat patiently, waiting for someone to come and sit on them. Drakey decided to comply with their wishes. He winced as his bruised and battered body eased itself into the seat. That's where Gosalyn and Launchpad found him a few moments later.  
  
Gosalyn grinned at him as she saw how easily he took to the chair. "I see you found them."  
  
Drakey became confused. 'Found them? How hard could it be to see two blue chairs in here?' "Huh?"  
  
"The chairs. You found the chairs."  
  
"Yeah. So?"  
  
"These aren't ordinary chairs. Remember what I told you about the tower?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"These are one of the ways you and Launchpad get there."  
  
"How do we do that?"  
  
Gosalyn grabbed Launchpad's arm and dragged him onto one of the chairs. "You'll see. Hit it Launchpad."  
  
Instead of the whirl of the chairs there was silence. "Come on, Launchpad. Hit the button."  
  
Quietly, Launchpad bent his head down so he could whisper in Gosalyn's ear. "Are you sure? We could go the other way."  
  
She shook her head. "No, this is the easiest way. We don't have the Ratcatcher, remember?"  
  
Launchpad sighed in defeat and hit Basil's head. Soon the room was again empty.  
  
  
The chairs came to a stop in a big room that Drakey didn't recognize. Releasing a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, he started looking around the room they now occupied. In a whisper he asked, "Where are we?"  
  
"This, Drakey." Gosalyn swept her arm around the room, "Is the tower. Otherwise known as your hideout."  
  
Drakey's eyes widened with realization. "All this is mine?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
As if moving in slow motion, Drakey got up from his chair and walked around the large room. Gosalyn and Launchpad opted to stay where they were. They thought it best to let Drakey wonder the place on his own.  
  
As he moved through the room, he would pick up items and study them. It was as if he knew exactly what they were. Even the ones that S.H.U.S.H. had just delivered before the accident.  
  
At last he came to a stop in front of the window facing the city. He was stunned at the beauty of the sight before him. He could see everything from up here. Drakey didn't even turn as he felt a presence come to stand next to him. He knew who it was. "It's so beautiful."  
  
"That it is. This is your favorite place. You come here when your having a problem with a case or just need some time to think."  
  
Drakey closed his eyes and a picture came to mind. *He was sitting out on the ledge with a coffee mug and a typewriter. And he was having trouble concentrating on the comic book. Everyone at home had wanted to change it to their liking. He just wanted to tell the true story of his heroics.* He could feel the barrier in his mind break as he relived that memory. Suddenly he could remember everything.  
  
Gosalyn started to become worried. Drakey had been standing there awfully quiet for the last few minutes. She had just placed her hand on his arm when he opened his eyes and smiled down at her.  
  
"I know that's what I do up here. But you didn't know that I also come up here to think about how lucky I am to have you in my life."  
  
Gosalyn's breath caught in her throat. Could it be? "Dad?"  
  
Drake cupped Gosalyn's chin in his own large hand and tipped her head back so he could look at her bright green eyes. "Yeah, Gosalyn. I'm back." Tears streamed from her eyes and he hugged her. "It's all right. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Launchpad could see that this was a father/daughter moment and he sat back down on the chair. He was about to press Basil's head when he was stopped by Drake's voice. "Hold it right there, Mister. Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"Oh, uh. I thought that you and Gosalyn would rather be alone."  
  
"Nonsense. You're apart of this family too. Now get over here."  
  
Launchpad smiled and walked over to the pair by the window. It was good to have his friend back.  
  
They spent the rest of the afternoon together in the tower.  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
